Boss Crush
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: Jaehee was nothing more than an assistant to Jumin, or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1 - The Underlying Truth

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mystic Messenger and any of its well defined and unique main characters. The only thing that I can claim to be mine is this story.  
 **Summary:** Jaehee was nothing more than an assistant to Jumin, _or so she thought._

 **A/N:** I am such a huge fan of Mystic Messenger ever since I played it last month and my OTP happens to be Jaemin/Juhee (Jumin x Jaehee)! This will be my first MM fanfiction so I really hope it turns out well. Anyways, before I started writing down this fanfic, I came across an article about executives or bosses forming a huge crush on one of their subordinates or employees, resulting to job promotions and praises in which the said "special" employee luckily receives. The article gave me a great idea for a story between Jumin and Jaehee, hence this fanfic was born!

Also, here's the link of the article that I was talking about (just in case you guys are curious or interested to check it out): _content/e2a7efc8-846a-11e5-8e80-1574112844fd  
_  
 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Underlying Truth**

Jaehee just got home from another long day at work. She sighed as she let gravity pull her down on her bed. When her back landed on the soft mattress, the smoothness of the blanket and pillows beneath her was the most satisfying feeling she had in a while. She was so stressed out that she didn't mind lying on the bed wearing her office suit on. It was obvious that he needed a break, an escape from the hell hole she had fallen into. These past few weeks, Jumin Han has been more relentless than ever and she could not entirely blame him for being the monster of a boss he was. The proxy season was near, which meant the annual general meeting of C&R International is only less than a month away. As the Chief Assistant of the Executive Director, the work load of the latter is also the work load of the former, or perhaps even twice as heavier.

The thought of her never ending nightmares of overtime got her spine tingling. Her heart has been pounding irregularly lately, which was caused by her now caffeine induced bloodstream. Sometimes Jaehee thought if working for Jumin was still worth it. She has been pondering about the thought of resigning from her duty for the sake of her health and sanity. She could feel that she was almost at the edge of breaking down and that she has been feeling quite unwell. Even her co-workers have noticed how pale her complexion has become and how the skin around her golden-brown eyes have darkened. Who would've thought that she had studied so hard to graduate in order to get a diploma only be included among the so-called modern slaves of society?

The brunette grew up to have the brightest and most colorful dreams, but now she felt that half of those dreams have already died along her journey in life. She wasn't getting any younger as well. Surely she can't be just an assistant of her boss forever. Surely she'll live a great life and build a family with somebody in the near future. One way or another, there will come a time that she'll leave C&R International… and Jumin Han as well. Things will change and it was up to her if she'd still want to prolong the agony or start the change soon. But there was something that was holding her back from change— _Fear_. Jaehee was unsure why she felt that way. Maybe she was turning into a masochist because of her profound loyalty to C &R and to Jumin, or maybe the thought of not finding a stable job immediately terrified her. All of these roots of anxiety were spinning inside her mind, and she was guilty of this bad habit of hers—Overthinking would be the cause of her untimely death if she continued giving full attention to the unruly thoughts of her own mind.

 _*ring, ring, ring!*_

The exhausted brunette was awoken back to reality by her phone, which was ringing and vibrating from inside her handbag. Jaehee lazily sat up on her bed to reach her handbag. When she finally got hold of her phone her eyes lingered upon the name and picture of the person calling her. It was Jumin Han. With her left hand massaging her temple, the right one answered the call right away.

"Hello, Mr. Han?" The brunette said as she closed her eyes shut, trying to focus on massaging her temple, relieving herself from the stress that was about build up again.

"Assistant Kang, where are you?" Jumin asked in his usual monotonous tone.

"At my apartment. Is there something wrong?"

"Come to my place."

"I—I'm sorry, Mr. Han, but I didn't quite catch what you said." Jaehee froze on her spot. Her eyes snapped opened on its own accord. Jumin stayed silent at the other line for a few seconds before calmly repeating what he earlier said.

"Assistant Kang, come to my place. _Now._ "

There was a moment of silence for the assistant to comprehend what she just heard.

"Right now?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Wh—Why? What's wrong, Mr. Han?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Bring all the things you need. I'll tell Driver Kim to fetch you right away."

"Alright... I'll be on my way."

"Good. Then, I'll talk to you again later." Jumin hung up right after. The young brunette groaned as she threw herself back on her bed with her eyes closed. She held her phone dearly in her hands. Jaehee always got flustered at the straight-forwardness of her boss. Although she knew he was only ordering her around again, that the only reason behind him saying that was because of yet another work-related task, there was something about Jumin's demands that made her face burn red.

 _'I better move now or else I'll have Driver Kim waiting too long again.'_ Jaehee thought after a few minutes and forcefully lifted herself up from her bed. As she fixed herself and prepared the essential things that she would need, Jumin Han has crossed her mind once again. The thought of him always gave her mixed and conflicted feelings.

There were times that she was just so buried with work that she had forgotten how to feel human, that she had turned into a robot for being really stiff and systematic. However, since Jumin Han was in fact the only male she was usually with and the only companion she had no choice to refuse, Jaehee had known him for more than just his facade of a merciless executive. He was human in the most simplistic manner, an ordinary guy who had the most tasteless humor she was willing to roll her eyes to. She had learned to like him as a person. And in return, he somehow made her feel human as well in his own simple and yet unflattering way, which Jaehee is often already thankful for. Despite of the usual cold treatment, Jaehee could not deny the hidden physical attraction she had formed towards him. Jumin's facial features weren't as god-like as Zen's, but he sure was, as any person would approve, a devilishly handsome man. After all, Jaehee was still just a lady. She had feelings too. She wasn't a programmed robot she sometimes thought she was.  
 _  
_A few moments have passed and Jaehee finally got herself ready just in time when Driver Kim has parked the elegant black _Mercedes-Benz E class_ by the front door. The female assistant found it insane how her ravenhead boss can effortlessly buy luxury cars despite the fact that he was such a horrible driver. While setting that thought aside, she approached the black luxury car as Driver Kim assisted her to the back seat before heading off to Jumin's penthouse. The travel time to the Executive Director's place usually took about an hour and a half minutes. The almost drained brunette took the precious time to rest and surf the internet. She also passed by the RFA messenger to check on her friends. It was already 6:45 PM and only Luciel and Yoosung were online.

' _Too bad. Zen isn't online…'_ Nevertheless, Jaehee still joined the chatroom.

 ***Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom***

 **Yoosung** **:** Hey, it's Jaehee!

 **707:** It's been a long time since you last went online, Jaehee;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** My apologies for being inactive. I've been really busy at work.

 **Yoosung** **:** Has Jumin been giving you more work than ever?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sadly, yes. But there's nothing new about that. Anyways, how have you guys been?

 **707:** Same as you. I've been working my pretty butt off that all I could eat are Honey Buddha Chips!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Eating too much junk food is bad for you, Luciel.

 **707:** Well, I don't really have a cafeteria here at home that can serve me well-balanced meals. But it's okay… I don't think I'll live that long anyway.

 **Yoosung** **:** lmaoooo you've got a maid that can cook for you tho;;

 **707:** I give my maids other tasks to do. I like to cook my own food.

 **707:** And Jaehee, admit it yourself, you haven't been eating properly as well, have you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** At least I eat sandwiches instead of junk food.

 **Yoosung** **:** Gaaaaaah! All these talks about having really stressful jobs and not being able to eat proper meals make me really anxious sometimes;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, that is why you need to focus on your studies and gain as much experience as you can from your chosen internship. The corporate world is a very vicious place. You need to prepare yourself.

 **707:** lolololol you made it sound scary, Jaehee!

 **Yoosung** **:** I wish I could just make money out of playing LOLOL instead. I am so terrified of being an adult;;

 **707:** There is no escaping adulthood Yoosung. So ya gotta embrace it!

 **Yoosung** **:** ;;;;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** You'll get used to it once you get there. I'm sure all young adults have gone through the same feeling.

 **707:** Yeah so don't worry that much, Yoosung! Just live your life to the fullest and leave it all up to God.

 **Yoosung** **:** I don't know, but I'll try my best! I promise!

 **707:** dats mah boiiii

 **Jaehee Kang:** _boiiii?_

 **707:** Hahaha It's just a meme thing.

 **Jaehee Kang:** a _meme_ thing?

 **707:** omg…

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?

 **707:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MEME IS?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do I need to know what it is?

 **707:** YES YOU DO!

 **707:** It's all over the internet, Jaehee!

 **707:** Ohmy god you'r missign half of ur life riht now!;;

 **Yoosung** **:** lololol typossss;;;

 **707:** You always browse on social networking sites yet u haven't known about memes?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I guess I haven't known about its existence until now. And if it's all over the internet, does Zen have these so called _memes_ as well?

 **707:** Well no he doesn't…

 **707:** …!

 **707:** FOR NOW.

 **707:** (*u*)/

 **Yoosung** **:** omg

 **Yoosung** **:** Seven don't tell me…

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?

 **707:** I've got a great idea.

 **Yoosung** **:** Shouldn't you tell that to Zen first?;;

 **707:** Yoosung my boi, you don't need to ask permission just to make memes (*u*)/

 **707:** YOU

 **707:** JUST

 **707:** DO

 **707:** IT

 **707:** I'm going to make Zen even more popular than he is right now. (*u*)/ Jaehee just gave me the best idea ever!

 **Jaehee Kang** : I am sure that there is something that I'm not getting here. But I presume that whatever you're thinking, it is bound to be a good idea.

 **Yoosung** **:** my god… I've got a bad feeling about this;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** If it will help Zen's career, then why do you have bad feelings for it? Need I remind you that it was all thanks to Luciel's help that Zen went viral on _Youtube_. So I trust him in helping Zen's career grow more.

 **Yoosung** **:** ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **707:** Right you are, Baehee!

 **Jaehee Kang:** _Bae-hee…_

 **Jaehee Kang:** omg

 **Yoosung** **:** lololol I never thought I'd see the day Jaehee would type _"omg"_ in the chatroom!

 **707:** lolololololol!

 **707:** Don't tell me you know what _"bae"_ means but don't know what memes are?

 ***Jumin Han has entered the chatroom***

 **Jaehee Kang:** Well of course I know what _"bae"_ means. Zen's fangirls always mention that word when they see photos of Zen!

 **707:** lmao! But you agree tho?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree on what exactly?

 **707:** That you are a bae?

 **Jumin Han:** _Bae…_

 **Jumin Han:** Don't call her _bae_ , Luciel.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han!

 **707:** Eyyy!

 **707:** Elly's mommy is in the house!

 **Jumin Han:** Where are you, Assistant Kang?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm still on my way, Mr. Han. Driver Kim and I met a little traffic at a stop light earlier.

 **Yoosung** **:** This chatroom is a bit packed tonight!

 **Jumin Han:** Make sure you get here soon. Tell Driver Kim to take the fastest route. Food is getting cold.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Food?

 **Yoosung** **:** (O.O)

 **707:** You guys are having dinner together tonight?

 **Jumin Han:** Ya

 **Yoosung** **:** so jealous;;; I wish I could go on a fancy dinner at a restaurant as well.

 **707:** I didn't know you and Baehee are going on a dinner date tonight!

 **Jaehee Kang:** But it's not even a dinner date;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's for work.

 **Jumin Han:** We're not gonna have dinner at a restaurant. We'll be having dinner at my place.

 **Jumin Han:** And I told you, Luciel, stop calling Assistant Kang _"Baehee"_ or _"bae"._

 **Yoosung** **:** But still, I think whenever Jumin eats his meals, it's bound to be really fancy as hell!

 **707:** Hahahaha!

 **707:** Hmmm… My 7th sense is picking up something.

 **Yoosung** **:** Your 7th sense, waht?

 **707:** Having dinner with your boss at his house?

 **707:** Doing late night work at your boss' house?

 **707:** What kind of work do you exactly do at your boss' house, Baehee?

 **Jumin Han** : You're not even an employee of the company. You don't need to know what we do.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're making it sound so malicious, Luciel. I demand you stop it right now.

 **Yoosung** **:** (*o*)

 **Yoosung** **:** Now that you've mentioned it, Seven… It really does kind'a sound like…

 **707:** ikr?

 **707:** I mean, I can't blame Jumin! Who wouldn't want to spend some alone time with Jaehee? I mean, come on she's such a bae!

 **707:** Am I right or am I right, Jumin? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jaehee Kang: -_-**

 **Jumin Han:** The word _"bae"_ is such a low class term to be labeled on my assistant, Luciel.

 **707:** What's wrong with what I said, Baehee? I was just curious;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Just stop it.

Jaehee felt her face heat up. She always hated it when Luciel does that. He tends to over-analyze the simplest things and then proceeds to tease her aggressively. She and Jumin have been doing that hell routine ever since she worked for him. There wasn't anything going on between them. Her visits to Jumin's house and vice-versa have always been _just_ about work and nothing else. But then again, she had no idea why she was getting so flustered about Luciel's teasing.

 **707:** Alright;;;;

 **707:** Sorry.

 **Jumin Han:** Hahaha…

 **Yoosung** **:** You're enjoying this aren't you, Jumin?

 **Jumin Han:** Is there something not to enjoy?

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang rarely gets too worked up and seeing her getting pissed at Luciel seems interesting to watch.

 **Jaehee Kang:** **-_-**

 **707:** ;;;;;;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** I rarely get too worked up, you say, Mr. Han? You have no clue how worked up I get every single day;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** If being a modern slave doesn't get a person too worked up, then I don't know what else will.

 **Yoosung** **:** God I'm sorry;;

 **Yoosung** **:** My LOLOL team is suddenly calling me.

 **707:** You're not gonna eat dinner first?

 **Yoosung** **:** Dinner later. Duty calls.

 **Yoosung** **:** Bye.

 ***** **Yoosung** **has left the chatroom***

 **707:** omg so quick;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung clearly has no clue on how to put his life together.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, I'm only a few minutes away from Mr. Han's penthouse.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Then I guess I'll be taking my leave as well.

 **Jumin Han:** Finally.

 **707:** Wow. A penthouse! Fancy. (*o*)/

 **Jumin Han** : Basic

 **707:** OH GOD!

 **Jumin Han:** ?

 **707:** My 7th sense detects huge egotistical forces in this chatroom!

 **707:** Aaaaahh! my fingers are being controlled to log off!

 **707:** It was nice knowing you guys! Farewell;;;;;

 **707:** Oh and btw good luck, Jumin. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ***707 has left the chatroom***

 **Jaehee Kang:** How childish.

 **Jumin Han:** I know.

 **Jumin Han:** But he wasn't wrong though.

 **Jaehee Kang:** About what?

 **Jumin Han:** About everything.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?

 **Jumin Han:** Luciel's words sometimes hold an underlying truth that one must take the time to think about.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's really deep. Although I still don't want to take the risk of wasting my time on his childish jokes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, Mr. Han, I'm already by the gate.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'll be off then.

 **Jumin Han:** Kk

 ***Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom***

 ***Jumin Han has left the chatroom***

Jaehee did not know exactly why, but she felt the urge to take deep breaths before getting off the car. She wasn't dense to everything Luciel was trying to imply. Although they were all just nonsensical jokes, it made her feel slightly awkward. The assistant could not believe that there were people out there who wouldn't resist adding malice to a job that she considered morale for years. Also, Jaehee couldn't understand what kind of _"underlying truth"_ Jumin mentioned that Luciel was trying to tell them. First of all, it wasn't true that she and the executive were having any relationship other than co-workers and friends. Second, she wasn't as fangirls and fanboys would define as _"bae-material"._ Just thinking about Luciel calling her _"Baehee"_ or _"bae"_ in the presence of Jumin felt inappropriate and really embarrassing. If she only had the ability to turn invisible permanently, she would have gladly done so. Also, the thought of Zen reading through their previous conversation killed her deep inside.

"Assistant Kang?"

Jumin mentioned after opening the car door. Unfortunately, he wasn't given a quick response from his assistant. He found Jaehee at a daze, her golden-brown eyes staring blankly at nowhere. The executive tried catching the brunette's attention once more by coughing curtly with his fist covering his mouth. Luckily, it was enough for Jaehee to wake up from her unexpected daydreaming.

"Mr. Han! I'm really sorry!" Jaehee frantically said as she got off the car. "Pardon my disrespectful behavior just now. I've got a lot on my mind tonight."

"It's very unlike you to get distracted, Assistant Kang." Jumin began striding along the entrance of his pehthouse, Jaehee in his wake. "Make sure it will be the last time that I see you in such a state."

"Yes, Mr. Han."

Jaehee lowered her head. A feeling of shame towards herself came rushing in. Silence took over as both of them walked past a dozen of maids and butlers stating their warm greetings. Little did Jaehee knew that a few of Jumin's guards were just behind the two of them, making sure that both important people were secured within their destination in the penthouse.

"Mr. Han." Jaehee mentioned, disrupting the rhythm of black leather shoes and heels firmly hitting the polished floor.

"Yes."Jumin shortly said without even looking back at his assistant.

"The matter which concerns my urgent presence here, can you give me an overview of what it is?"

"Yes, it's about the project I assigned you to handle. I'll tell you the details after dinner."

Once the two have reached the dining hall, the guards have positioned themselves outside the door after the office partners have entered the threshold.

" _Let's not rush things. For now, let's enjoy this lovely dinner that I prepared for both of us."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the first chapter caught your interest in reading more of this fanfiction of mine. I'll be uploading Chapter 2 within the next two weeks. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. If you'd like to add suggestions and ideas to this story, feel free to share them with me! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - To Us

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters and the mentioned fictional establishments in this story. I also do not own Mystic Messenger itself. They are all solely owned by Cheritz.

 **A/N:** I am very sorry for not updating quickly as I promised. I had a really serious case of the writer's block and was unable to finish the chapter on time. But the good thing is I was able to write long enough to update three new chapters! It'll just take a few days before I finish proofreading the next two chapters. I am honestly glad that many had _favorited_ and followed after reading Chapter 1. Please continue your support by sharing this fanfic to fellow MM fans and Jaemin shippers out there! Let's all share the love and support for our beloved RFA members!

Anyways, I won't keep this note long. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – To Us  
**

"Have a seat, Assistant Kang."

Jumin motioned the lovely brunette to sit on the vacant chair nearest her as he made his way to the other end of the dining table. Jaehee was startled as she marveled at the exquisite sight of one of the fanciest dishes she had ever seen. It baffled her quite tremendously. She was wondering what the occasion was or if she had forgotten a certain important schedule that she was unable to record. Her mouth was left slightly ajar as she stayed rooted on the spot, not knowing what to say and how to react in front the corporate heir.

"Mr. Han, I'd like to express my sincerest gratitude for preparing this unexpected dinner, but I have to say it in advance that I may not be able to finish all of this food." Jaehee said as she remained standing before the luxurious delights presented to her, her golden-brown eyes catching Jumin's gray ones in a fraction of seconds. "I don't really have a huge appetite. You know that, right?"

"Well, yes of course I know that. We've been together most of the time that you gradually became quite predictable. I already knew you were about to say that once you see the amount of food on the table." Jumin moved to sit on his chair as he conversed with Jaehee. "There is not a problem with that, Assistant Kang. Just eat as much as you can."

"A—Alright then." Jaehee finally decided to sit. Her mind was quickly piling up loads of questions that she needed answered. "You seem to be in a pretty good mood today, Mr. Han."

"That's because I've received great news." Jumin said while his hands gracefully took the neatly placed utensils on the table and commenced eating.

"What's the great news? Is that the reason why you've prepared such a grand dinner? Are we expecting a highly important client for tonight?" Jaehee asked as she felt her stomach growling. She didn't realize how hungry she actually was. As she waited for her executive boss to fill her mind with some brain food of information, she began to her stuff growling stomach with the food laid out for her.

"No. No clients for tonight." Jumin couldn't help but grin at such a silly question. "You're the one handling my schedule, Assistant Kang. It's funny how you'd be the one to ask that question. You know it yourself, right?

"Ah, yes. How silly of me!" Jaehee tucked in a few of his brunette locks at the back of her ear to ease the awkwardness building up inside her. "It must be the hunger that's talking for me now. I'm sorry. it's just that this sudden invitation really surprised me. Please enlighten me, Mr. Han."

There were a few seconds of silence before Jumin finally ended the suspense.

"Well, the reason why brought you here was because I wanted to celebrate and thank you, Assistant Kang."

 _"Thank me?"_

Jaehee sat still on her spot, unsure if she heard those last few words right. She paused from eating her food as she tried to comprehend what she just heard.

"You mean to celebrate... and to _thank me_ , Mr. Han?!"

"Yes. Allow me to explain." Jumin cleared his throat a bit before proceeding with an explanation that will finally give light to the confused brunette.

"The cat project proposal that you made has reached Mr. Gretz. He's the CEO of Meowtel, the first and only cat hotel ever built. He tremendously took a delight on the proposal and has invited me to his office. He wants me to prepare a presentation that I must personally show to the rest of Meowtel's Board of Directors. If in case they all approve of the cat project proposal you made, C&R and Meowtel will finally work together in bringing the second cat hotel here in Seoul!"

Jumin's once dull gray eyes have sparkled with flaming inspiration. This fascinated Jaehee for she always had the same look whenever she'd watch one of Zen's musicals. And not only that, her heart also skipped a beat when she witnessed a very sincere smile of excitement on her boss' face. Jumin rarely grinned. Not even the slightest joy can ever pull the ends of his lips into a smile, whether there were other people with them or not, which made Jaehee wonder what made her robotic boss machine a container of positive emotions.

"That's great news, Mr. Han! Just imagine how much profit we'll gain just from the cat hotel! And one thing's for sure, C&R will be known globally as well! I am so glad that Mr. Gretz liked the cat project proposal we've done!" Jaehee could not help but smile at such wonderful news. She felt proud of herself. All those sleepless nights of cat research and starving herself to death were all worth it.

"Assistant Kang, Mr. Gretz not only liked it. He honestly _loved_ it." Jumin took a moment to lock eyes with Jaehee. "And I admit that it wasn't both you and I who've worked hard on that proposal... it was all you."

And for the first time ever since she's been with Jumin, the brunette felt genuinely flattered that her face began to heat up.

"It was all you, which is why I'd like to give you my utmost gratitude for being the person that I can truly rely on..." Jumin was so determined on keeping his gaze at his beautiful assistant that it seemed everything around him has turned into a blur except for her. "...not only as my assistant but also as the one who understands my personal life and being Elizabeth 3rd's companion when I am not around."

"Mr. Han..." Jaehee was beginning to stutter. She lost all significant words that were only just inside her head a few milliseconds ago. Her mouth fell slightly open, but she was too speechless to give a proper response to her boss. "M—Mr. Han... you've also worked hard... I... I'm sure it wasn't just all _me_..."

"No, Assistant Kang. _I'm sure_ that it was all _you_. If I have assigned that project to another department, it would have gone downhill. Sure I may seem to have worked harder than you, but I myself couldn't have done such a well thought out proposal. Nobody has ever done such a precise and complex research for the company but you. Even my father was impressed. You have remarkably exceeded everyone's expectations." Jumin then placed both is elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. The look on his face slightly changed, as if what he'd about to say next was something Jaehee should be highly attentive of. "And with that Assistant Kang, I came to a decision that I hope you'd agree upon as well."

"What would that decision be, Mr. Han?" Jaehee's heart raced as she marveled at the sight of Jumin's change of gaze. The way half of his face was hidden behind his clasped hands made him look like a vicious predator about to stalk his prey.

"Mr. Gretz wants me to present your proposal by next week. But I cannot do it without your assistance..." Jumin then closed his eyes as if he was praying Jaehee would approve of his request. "I want you go on a business trip with me to London."

"Mr. Han, as much as I'd like to go, the amount of work—"

"I have already talked to my father about that, he was more than willing to assign his assistants to fill in to your duties while you're gone." Jumin quickly said, cutting off the brunette as if he was already expecting that certain reply coming from her. "I have already booked our tickets for next week, hotel accommodations and our budget money for other expenses have been set in place. I called a last minute special meeting for the Board of Directors earlier this afternoon and they all approve of us going to London for the presentation. Everything is 90% ready. All I need is your help in finishing the presentation and your approval of going with me to London."

Jaehee was taken aback from all the quick preparations his boss did. It surprised her even more that he called a special meeting himself without her help. It seemed that this undeniably great news required urgency and was highly prioritized by Jumin. Also, by the looks of it, there wasn't any reason for Jaehee to even decline.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She'll be coming with us. Don't worry." Jumin finally opened his gray eyes again, waiting for his desired response from his lovely assistant. "So, what's your decision, Assistant Kang?"

"For the company, I will come with you, Mr. Han." Jaehee smiled and sighed at the same time. She let out a small laugh that caught Jumin's full attention. "As if I was given a choice to refuse."

"I actually made sure that you wouldn't refuse." The raven-head executive said in a smug expression that Jaehee had never seen before. "And you know me, I am very proactive."

"Oh, I know how proactive you are, Mr. Han, and honestly speaking, I am glad this is finally happening. I actually thought that your obsession towards cat proposals would drive C&R to bankruptcy, but I guess I was wrong." Jaehee smiled as her fingers gently pushed back her glasses in place.

"I'll have you know that it was you yourself who defied that terrible thought from becoming a reality."

"I am only thinking of what's best for the company, and after all, my paycheck is always on the line."

Both the corporate individuals started laughing after that last remark. The assistant honestly felt good about that evening. The excitement as well, was keeping herself from being her usual gloomy self. This was the first time she shared mutual smiles and laughs with Jumin. Although they were usually together, she never had the interest in laughing at his tasteless jokes and she always felt stiff whenever he was beside her. But right now, after Jumin praising her and finally acknowledging her skills as an employee, she realized how vast and profound Jumin was, not only as a boss, but also as a man. The brunette felt like she had seen something in him tonight that nobody else had ever seen. Those sharp and then suddenly mild gazes from his gray eyes, and those lips of his that she never thought would even had enough muscles to flex into a curve of beams and smirks truly fascinated her.

"I also brought something special for you tonight." Jumin said as he snapped his fingers.

"Let me guess, a new set of documents for me to work on?" Jaehee kiddingly said, but Jumin did not say a word and only let out a small laugh. Not a few seconds have passed when one of the butlers from the kitchen approached Jumin, carrying a bottle of red wine. Jaehee's golden brown eyes glittered at the sight of her favorite red wine.

"Close enough, Assitant Kang, but I have a feeling that sharing a glass of red wine is much more exciting than having a pile of documents done."

Jumin said as he motioned the butler to pour the contents of _Terrazas Cheval des Andes_ into the corporate couple's respective wine glass. Jaehee could only watch as the butler poured such an expensive wine on her glass. She was discreetly trying to pinch her thighs just to make sure everything that was happening was real. That evening was honestly all too good to be true. Jaehee thanked the butler after he had finished pouring a half-full of the finest Argentinian vintage wine into her glass.

"Mr. Han, I am honestly thankful for this dinner. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to repay me in material ways. All I need is your dedication and loyalty as my assistant." Jumin then raised his glass, signaling Jaehee to do the same.

"To us, and to the success of C&R." Jumin said as he and Jaehee locked gazes once again.

 _"To us..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I guess we can all say that this is now the start of their gradually blooming relationship. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks so much for reading. 'Til next chapter!


End file.
